


There's Always Gold at the End

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: To Find a Family [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Ending, Happy Ending, Other, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Murdoc gets another surprise, but it's much nicer this time.





	

When the real Noodle came back with a giant ass Russel and took away his only chance at being rich and famous, he surprised himself by happily leaving Plastic Beach with them. He ended up moving in with 2D and the rest of their old band in a cramped apartment. Even when the group was forced out and started drifting, he was happy. Now, he looks around at his band- no, his family.

Noodle’s grown a lot. She’s an adult now, but he still looks at her and sees that weird little kid that popped out of a Fed Ex box. Russel hasn’t changed much. He’s still the rough-and-tumble guy Murdoc met so long ago. 2D’s the one that’s changed. He’s grown up a lot since the day he flew out Murdoc’s windshield.

Right now, they’re all sitting together on top of the car. Noodle and Russel are talking about how their last video is blowing up on YouTube, but Murdoc’s not paying attention. Instead, he’s focusing on the blue-haired guy that’s snuggled up against his side. 2D’s got an easy smile on his face and those black eyes Murdoc loves so much are closed.

Murdoc doesn’t realise he’s put an arm around his singer until he’s pressing a kiss against the side of 2D’s head. The younger opens his eyes and blinks at Murdoc, his smile momentarily gone. Then, that lazy little smile Murdoc likes just as much as his eyes comes back.

“I’m glad that we’re all together again.”

Murdoc’s not surprised that he finds himself agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending to another fic I did called Black and Blue Surprises. I honestly still like how it originally ended, but I wrote this because 2D deserves happiness.  
> If you wanna send me hate, do it on my Tumblr (@geeky-pan). Please, let's keep the hate off of AO3.  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, they really motivate me to write more often!


End file.
